In server-client computer architectures/systems, a server computing device (server) may be called upon to handle communication interaction with a variety of client-based applications. A client computing device (client) locates the server and requests a connection with the server and the server allocates resources to handle requests from the client. Such requests may include an access request to an application hosted on the server, a print request to a designated printing device (printer) connected to the client, etc.
For example, a server operating system may enable the client to work with applications hosted by the server and create and print data associated with the applications. Typical methods accomplish this by installing relevant printer drivers on the server, where each printer driver corresponding to a printer connected to the client. Accordingly, for each printer and operating system, a printer driver is installed on the server to enable the server to process print jobs to the printer. The installation of printer drivers on the server may be cumbersome due to numerous printers that are available in the market. Furthermore, where the client and the server are based on different operating systems, printer drivers installed on the client or the server may not be compatible with a print command issued by the client to print an application hosted on the server.